


A Day For You

by Hippolita



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Attempted Seduction, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Perverted Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolita/pseuds/Hippolita
Summary: Saihara decided to dedicate a day to his boyfriend; Ouma Kokichi.





	A Day For You

     Saihara woke up to the morning announcement.

     Right away, the ultimate realized something embracing him, and looking to the side, noticed his boyfriend. So he had slept with him...... No, you perverts! They did _not “do it”_ yet, for the sadness of your polluted minds! They just slept together, really. 

     Saihara took his time observing his beautiful partner sleep peacefully. The boy looked _so_ different from when he was awake that it was a shock to the detective when he first saw Kokichi sleep. Yes, usually Ouma would awake first than Saihara, but today they had stayed late watching videos, playing games and reading books. It was right when the taller one was thinking about that, that an idea passed through his mind. Such rare for him to be awake first... He should make a surprise for Ouma. Yeah, he definitely wants to see what kind of face his boyfriend would make! Ouma lies even in his expressions, so surprises are the best way to take some hints of the truth behind them.

     Saihara carefully removed the boy's arms from his body and replaced with his own pillow. Ouma made some sounds and unconsciously adjusted to the new "body pillow" with him. Shuichi blushed slightly. The supreme leader, although creepy sometimes, was very cute! Saihara was definitely lucky for dating Ouma!

     The detective stood from the bed without making any noises and put into action what he had in mind.

 

 

     "Hmm..." Ouma murmured at the delicious shiver through his body. Something caressed his hair. Wait, something...? "...Huh...?" He opened his eyes with some effort, trying to peek. "Shuichi-chan... Eh, are you always this bold when I'm sleeping…?~" His voice was still a little rough from awaking, which the boyfriend found quite seductive.

     "Good morning sweetheart," Saihara smiled.

    Ouma a felt a strong pound in his heart. Though he was not used to loveable terms, _“being called a sweetheart wasn't bad”_ , he thought. Actually, it felt nice. Though the boy was surprised with, even if just for a moment, it wasn’t like the taller did not notice.

     “Eeehh… how romantic. This isn’t like you. I bet just the thought of calling me that would make you flush in embarrassment! Well, normally.”

     “Hm… Maybe I _am_ getting bold as you said, _sweetheart,_ ” he teased, though blushing.

     Ouma giggled. However, that was to hide his own embarrassment because his cheeks definitely weren’t burning, and his heart definitely wasn’t pounding a little faster and he _definitely did not_ like this bold Shuichi. _No_ _way!_

     “Yes, you are getting more audacious,” the leader said truthfully.

     “Is that bad…?” Saihara frowned.

     “Of course it is! I am the Supreme Leader here!” But that was a lie. Well, sure thing was that although Kokichi was pro-liar, it was easier to see through them right after he awoke to someone as observant as Saihara.

 _Oh, so you like audacious types…_ , thought the detective. _Thinking like that… it would be right to say that if someone likes a daring type, them themselves like being dared. Isn’t it like… a hunter and it’s prey? Ah, but in this case the prey is surely a masochist…. Wait, but using this example… wouldn’t that mean Kokichi is actually a masochist despite his actions? I should consider that possibility…_

     Apart that you do not need to understand his train of thought, Saihara was spacing out in his thoughts, but snapped back to himself as he became aware Ouma was staring at him. He brushed the boy’s hair one more time and gave a peck on his lips before standing to go get _that_ on the desk nearby. He returned with a tray on both hands with food on it. The smaller sat up on bed with glistering eyes.

    “Wooooow! It definitely suits a Supreme Leader to have its breakfast delivered to him on his own bed! Nishishi!” Ouma smiled. Saihara put the tray on his boyfriend’s lap. “Thank you Saihara-chan, even though you did nothing more than you obligation! Nishishi!”

     “Which would you like to try first?” He asked taking the chopsticks.

     “Eeeehhhh? Are you going to feed me? How nice of you~ Oh well, I want the cake!” The detective landed the chopsticks back to the tray and took the spoon. _“I bet he asked for the cake to make me change the cutlery...”_ thought Saihara. After getting a piece of the cake on it, he extended the food to the other, who opened his mouth while closing his eyes. After feeling the spoon on his mouth, he closed it, devouring the cake with a pleased ‘ _hhhmmmm!_ ’ “It is not bad!” He said.

     “So you really like strawberry flavor… I hit on it right,” Saihara deviated his look in thoughts. He felt a little proud of himself.

     “Eh? Did you make all this?” Ouma seemed surprised.

     “Ah, yes. I mean… it wouldn’t be that special if I hadn’t done it…”

     Ouma did not say anything more, as Shuichi fed him with all the food. Surprisingly, Kokichi ate it all, I mean, _it all_. Before his boyfriend went out of the room with the dirty dishes, the leader murmured a ‘thank you’, which was probably not supposed to be heard, but Saihara did, and simply smiled back.

 

 

     After washing the dishes, Saihara went back to his room, only to find Kokichi fiddling with his stuff. It was not as if he had not before, but… He sighed.

     “Kokichi, what are you doing…” It did not sound like a question, but an implication. Saihara dropped his shoulders at the scene.

     “Oh, you are back! Hey, tell me Shuichi-chan, do you have no interest in sex appeal or do you simply like black _too_ much?... I mean, look at this!” He extended one of the detective’s underwear in front of his face. The taller paralyzed and blushed. “They are _all_ black!”

     “He-Hey! P-Put that back!” Saihara ran to Kokichi, who dodged the taller giggling. The Ultimate Detective kept on trying to catch it from the other’s hands, but without success. “Please sweetheart, give it back...” The leader froze for a moment. _"Did he like it...?"_ , thought Saihara. Finding that quite interesting, Shuichi decided to keep on pressuring. “Sweetheart…” Said him while walking towards Kokichi. The smaller took a step back reflexively to each one Saihara gave. Ouma did not know why his mind went blank all of a sudden, but being called with such gentleness and loveable name made him not know what to do. Actually, he knew. He _wanted_ to give in, but was too proud! But again, he _wanted_ to…-Ah, he stumbled against the wall. “Sweetheart, _please,_ ” Saihara pleaded, looking at Ouma in the eyes, as he took the boy by both his wrists. Ouma was speechless; mouth opened a little and couldn’t decide on what to do, as confused thoughts went through his mind. He stared at Shuichi with evident indecision in his expression. As the boyfriend stared, or rather, analyzed him, he remembered that Shuichi _actually_ wanted his underwear back! Without saying anything, he extended his right hand -which hold the other’s item- slowly. Saihara was truly surprised –in his mind- because he didn’t expect such a competitive and proud being as Ouma Kokichi to _really_ give it back to him! Furthermore, the leader was speechless and acted like a tamed obedient horse! Wait… tamed? Does this mean that… this "term" _tames_ him??? “Thank you sweetheart,” Saihara smiled. Ouma blushed more and closed his mouth in a gulp. The detective leisurely leaned in for a kiss. The purple haired boy decided to give in completely this time, and closed his eyes. Oh, the kiss never came though!

     After opening his eyes again, he found a curious Saihara looking at him, face very close to his, enough to brush their noses. Realizing that the detective was actually studying him, was the final blow because the _Ultimate Supreme Leader_ had revealed such a defenseless part of him to someone! Someone who was his boyfriend though. And again… he did not know what to say! Because… even if he tried to cover for it now, it would be totally useless, since this is the _Ultimate Detective_ we are talking about.

     Shuichi predicted the boy being totally infuriated for toying with him like that, and to prevent this, he finished what he started, kissing him. Ouma kissed back, enveloping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Saihara decided to initiate a tongue kiss this time, and licked the smaller’s lips asking for permission. The approval was conceded right away and Ouma gave in to the kiss, eagerly exploring all of his boyfriend’s mouth. That kiss felt so good he even moaned a little through it. Shuichi felt somewhat aroused… _W-Wait, why am I getting…!_ … And realizing that, he stopped the kiss. Their tongues separated with a trail of saliva.

     “Hmmm… thank you for giving it back,” the detective said uncertainly, as he turned around to put the underwear back in the drawer. Silence. After doing that, he looked back, at where Kokichi was; or better; should have been.

 

 

     After that event; after Shuichi “calming down” more precisely, he went to the kitchen to make them obentos for lunch. Surprises being or not the best way to achieve honest reactions from Kokichi, Saihara thought of an _“all day”_ wonderful idea. “ _A day for Ouma Kokichi”,_ as he named in his thoughts.

     Borrowing Toujo-san’s recipe book one more time, he skipped through the pages to look for the basics for an obento. It wasn’t like he did not know how to do, but sometimes he… overdosed the ingredients back home. He wanted to be sure to not commit the same mistake here. Finding what he wanted, he started to prepare the food with a loveable feeling in his heart, as he dreamed on of how he was making food for his “ _adorable boyfriend!”_. When Toujo-san entered the kitchen later on, Saihara told her to not prepare lunch for them, because he was already making it. Of course, the maid got a little suspicious of that, but did not ask anything.

     Five minutes to twelve o’clock, Saihara was ringing on Ouma’s doorbell.

     “Oooohhh! Shuichi-chan!” Ouma exclaimed, smiling.

     “Hello, sweetheart _,_ ” Saihara leaned in and kissed him. Ouma once more froze for a moment but returned to his normal self. Maybe he is already getting used to it.  “I made some obentos for lunch. Where do you want us to eat them, my love?”

     “Anywhere you want~” He embraced the taller’s neck.

     “Hmmm…” He did not know if Kokichi was playing his _“words_ _game”_ , or that was a lie, but he liked how his boyfriend always reacted in a way it soothed him. “Ah, how about the garden?”

     “Are you the romantic type, Saihara-chan?” Ouma looked inside the detective’s eyes.

     “Maybe... Do you not like it?”

     “It is cliché, but I _guess_ I can endure!” He deviated his eyes in an uncomfortable way. Saihara could not read that expression.

     “Ah… Could you explain?”

     “…” He stared at him blank faced. Then sighed. “It means… I don’t mind doing whatever it may be, as long as I am with you~” Saihara looked at him, not really knowing what to answer. Returning to his cheerful self, Ouma said: “What are you waiting for Saihara-chan? Let’s go~!”

     They walked calmly to the garden. On the way, they talked about silly things and laughed. Arriving at the place, a nice breeze hit them, along with the delicious sound the air made through the flowers and plants. It was a good place to have their lunch, and they enjoyed it together. Although Ouma did not say it, his boyfriend was sure he liked the food.

     They came back to the dormitory area and glanced at each other before Ouma entered his room. When he was about to close the door though, Saihara called for him. “Hey, Kokichi!” The purple-haired stared at him waiting for whatever he was going to say. “Hmm… Can I stay together with you?”

      It was just for a moment but the taller swore he say Ouma’s eyes sparkle at the request. "Of course~!” Was his answer.

      Shuichi went into the boy’s room and instantly paralyzed. “Wh-What is this…” He looked at Kokichi. “No way you still did not organize your room…!”

      “Oh, you are not blind,, I see!” Teased the smaller.

      Saihara went deep in thought. “Can you… at least let me clean it…?”

      “Wha- You just want to look at my things!” Pointed his finger at the boyfriend, Ouma accused him.

      Well… you might have already guessed what Saihara was going to do. Time to bring tactics into action!

      “Sweetheart…” The detective moved his right hand to the supreme leader’s cheek, then slowly leaned in closer to his face. “Can you please let me clean your room…?”

      Nothing like the old, but useful sweet talk! Wink, wink!

      “... Since when are you so dishonest to the point of using low blows, _Shuichi_?” Ouma poker faced him, unmoved.

      “…” Saihara stared at him wordlessly. He smiled, then giggled. “You are so adorable like this sweetheart.”

      Well, _this_ time Ouma did not reply because he knew his boyfriend was being totally honest in his last phrase. Instead, he blushed again.

     “So? Will you let me?” Saihara asked again. But Ouma simply gave him a small smile and pressed their lips together.

     “ _Sweeetiiie_ … my love, my biiiiggest sweetheart, my _darling_ … Will you drop that topic?”

     It was Shuichi’s time to blush. He never thought he would feel _so weak_ to Ouma’s manipulation as he felt now. He deviated his eyes, thinking about the proposal. “Hmm… Can you at least take those things out of your bed…?”

     “Why?” Kokichi insisted on leaving his things where they were.

     “Because we are going to sleep together now, aren’t we?”

     “… Oh. Alrightie~!” For Shuichi’s displeasure, Ouma simply tossed his things from one place to another; from the bed to the floor. “Done~!”

     “…” Saihara stared in disbelief. _“His bed looks dirtier now…”, he thought.  
_

     “Please do not make that face. It really wounds me.”

     “Ah… Hmm… Do you… want to sleep together with me in my own room?...”

     “…” Kokichi wore a slightly angered face now. “How **_rude_**!” But Shuichi did not say anything. He just stared at Ouma, waiting for the boy's answer to his question. Seeing the boyfriend would certainly leave if he did not do anything, the leader growled before deciding. “Okay, okay, I am changing the bed sheets!”

 _“That is a whole better… thank goodness…!”_ Saihara prayed.

     After replacing the old bed sheets for new ones, Ouma laid on the bed. He did not want to admit, but it felt a lot better laying on cleaned fabric. When he turned to look at Saihara, the boy was removing his black jacket, as well as his belt and shoes. Leaving the pants, socks and his white shirt on. He growled mentally when noticed his boyfriend would not take any more clothes off. Shuichi laid on the bed in front of Ouma, and smiled.

     An idea clicked on Ouma's head.

     “Hey, Shuichi-chan~… Do you want to see my underwear~?”

     “Wh-What?! Ko-Kokichi, stop teasing!”

     “Oh, so you want to!” He snickered. “No problem, I will show you.” He winked.

     “Wh-What, n-no…! Stop!”

     Ouma got up from the bed and turned his back to Saihara. After unbuttoning his belt, he unzipped his pants and let both of them fall. Shuichi closed his eyes, blushing profusely. Ouma removed his shoes and scarf,  leaving him wearing now just his white jacket, underwear, and his socks. When he turned to see Saihara’s expression, his face turned into a pout right away. “What- That is no fun! You should look Shuichiiiii!”

     “That would disrespect you-”

     "Darling… I want you to look at me.”

     “It is no fair when _you_ play that game!” Saihara protested.

     “Nishishi! Well, you started it!” He giggled. “Now do us a favor and look!”

     “… O-Okay…” The detective slowly opened his eyes. Although he saw Ouma’s legs, he could not see his underwear, because his jacket covered them. He was… quite disappointed. But… Wow, were his boyfriend’s legs always _this_ round?!

     “Shuichi, you are staaaaring!”

     “So-So-Sorry!” Saihara was so embarrassed he even forgot _Kokichi_ was the one who asked him to look!

     “Nishishi! I guess you really are a pervert Shuichi!”

     “…” Shuichi looked at him unsatisfied.

     “Oh, did you actually want to see them?”

     “Them…?”

     “You know- My underwear~!”

     “… But that is wron-”

     “I already saw yours, soooo~” Kokichi grabbed the tip of his white clothes with both hands and started lifting them up _slowly_. **_Slowly_**. Shuichi felt almost hypnotized as such short clothes were leisurely showing more and more of those beautiful, rounded, pale leg- “Nishishi! You are a pervert Shuichi! You should see your face!” Ouma released the cloth, letting it fall. Shuichi made a poker face at him. “Oh my! Are you actually angry? NISHISHISHISHISHSHI!” Ouma could not contain his laughter.

     “You just keep teasing me… I am leav-”

     “No! I will show you this time! Trust me,” Ouma said hurriedly.

     “…” Saihara looked at his boyfriend doubtful. Even though he did not believe the boy, his curiosity led him to the hope he would actually see it…

     Ouma started again. Pulling up the cloth _slooooowly_. Saihara even fidgeted a little in anxiousness, as Ouma had the most fun by watching his boyfriend almost drool over the idea of seeing his… things. It was taking so long, the detective thought of something! He quickly lowered his head, wanting to have that vision the faster he could… But Ouma pulled the jacket down instead!

     “Nuh-uh! Too bad Shuichi-chan!” He placed both hands on his waist. “You shouldn’t have tried to peek over!” He pointed his finger accusingly. Saihara gulped in disappointment. “I was _really_ willing to show you my colorful underwear… If you weren’t so impatient I might have really let you seen it!”

     “You…! I am leaving.”

     “Wait, Shuichi, WAIT!”

     It was useless. Saihara left the room seemingly angry. Well, he wasn’t angry. No, not at all… hahaha!... **Yeah, he was** , but the major motive for leaving the place was the hard-on he felt when he took a glance of Ouma’s red and yellow stripped boxers. But that was a glance. It was nothing like a clear vision! _"That trickster...! No more day, no more Kokichi, no more Ouma, no more surprises...! Aaahhh! ... God, why do I love him?!" Saihara thought in a mix of embarrassment and anger._

     Kokichi could not have known his boyfriend _actually_ saw something. He just loved how the situation turned in his favor today! He was definitely amused!

     “Nishishi! That is what you get for trying to boss around me Shuichi, nishishi!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any grammar or vocabulary suggestion or mistakes to point out, I will gladly accept!  
> Thank you for reading XD!


End file.
